wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation:Halcyon
Introduction Operation Halcyon is War Commander's 15th '[[Special Event|'Special Even't]]. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Event Information New Event Prizes '''The new Units being introduced to the ''Event Shop in Operation Halcyon are as follows: Units unavailable this Event: Enforcer, Valkyrie and Elite Valkyrie Basic Play Information *'Each Player will have a Special Rogue Faction Base adjacent to their own base. ' This Rogue base may only be attacked by the player who's is attached to it. *'To complete each Standard Stage the player must fully destroy the Rogue Base. ' This means all structures must be completely destroyed. The player may take as much time to do this as is needed with no restrictions on the amount of times they may start and stop an attack *'Special Objective Waves. '''Some waves will have special objective' which must be completed in order to advance to the next Wave. No extra XP is awarded for completing the Special Objective. The Special Objective is described the following way by Kixeye: *'The Special Units may be purchased during the event. '''As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, chose to spend it on one of the new Units in the Event Shop. Also available in the Event Shop are all past Event Units with the exception of the Units form the Event that immediately preceded this one, Operation: Archangel. *'The Event ends in one of two ways for a Player. First, if the''' Official Event Clock''' expires. The event runs for a limited time of 5 days after which time the Special Rogue Base will be removed from the map. Second, the Player reaches a Stage that he or she can not defeat thus forcing them to resign from the Event. Additional Information * This is Sasha Kalashnikov third solo Special Event as 'antagonist. See participated in Operation: Red Storm with her father 'Sergei Kalashnikov. *Halcyon is the second event with a Progressive Event XP Award. The Player receives 200 XP for the first wave. Then for each wave completed after the Event XP Award is increased by 20 to 30 XP until the maximum 1300 XP (?) per wave is reached at Wave 40 (?) *Unlike in Archangel where the occasional Secondary Objective ( Destroy Helipad ), if completed, would give the player extra XP, The Secondary Objective in Halcyon does not give extra XP and furthermore it must be completed in order to move on to the next wave. *This is the first Event to offer a Schematic as a prize. Schematic's allow the player to Customize an additional Unit Type in the Workshop to the ones already available, in this case it adds the Gatling Truck. Quotes Video Gallery Operation-Halcyon-Big.jpg|Big Banner ophalcyon0001.png|Halcyon Introduction ophalcyon0002.png|Bonus Instructions Halcyon-EventBases.jpg|Halcyon Event Bases Halcyon-SpecialCommandCenter(Lab).png|Halcyon Special Command Center (Labratory) Halcyon-Artpic.jpg|The New Halcyon Copter (Art Pic) Category:Event Category:Unreleased Category:Unreleased content